blanket cuddles
by ipsa dixit
Summary: He knows that sometimes Sirius' depression catches up to him, no matter how much he tries to run from it, and he knows that sometimes there's nothing he can do but be there for Sirius./for dragon [warnings for mentions of depression]


_for dragon, via my hpfc challenge_

 _prompts at bottom_

 _643 words, by google docs_

* * *

Remus can tell that Sirius is upset about something, but he also has been married to Sirius for long enough to know when Sirius isn't going to talk about it, so he, being the loyal husband he is, instead makes hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, grabs blankets, and sits down next down to where Sirius is sitting on the couch.

"Hey," he says, as Sirius grabs the blankets he's brought and burrows himself into them. Remus puts the hot chocolates onto their coffee table. "What's your goal with that? You going to tell me what's wrong?" The mass of blankets shakes. A no. "You going to come out from under there?" he asks, answered by another shake. "Okay, well you can't hide forever," Remus says, leaning back and sighing.

He knows that sometimes Sirius feels worse than other times. He knows that Sirius' happiness is a fragile thing. He knows that sometimes Sirius' depression catches up to him, no matter how much he tries to run from it, and he knows that sometimes there's nothing he can do but be there for Sirius.

So, Remus just sits next to him, and sips his hot chocolate, and reads his books, and waits until Sirius is ready to come out.

When he finally does, Remus realises that his eyes are slightly red. He's been crying.

"Chocolate?" Remus offers, picking up the other cup. Sirius takes it in his hands and pushes his head into Remus' neck, still not talking.

"Bad day?" Remus asks, putting his book aside. He grabs the blankets Sirius has discarded on the floor, and wraps both of them in them with one hand while balancing his hot chocolate with the other.

"Yeah," Sirius says, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Same," Remus says brightly, trying to lighten the mood. "My boss yelled at me for not doing any hard work, and, I mean, hard work never killed anybody, but I figure, why take the chance?"

Sirius gives a light chuckle, but Remus can tell that he's done nothing useful. They sit in silence once more, both of them drinking from their cups before Sirius takes a deep breath.

"I just don't feel _good_. I mean, I'm not surprised. Life sucks. I feel like I'm about to die."

"Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die," Remus responds, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You werewolf," Sirius teases, giving him a small smile. He leans closer to Remus and pulls the blanket tighter around him. "And I'm all messed up. It's clear we deserve each other," Sirius says sadly after a moment.

"You're not messed up, Sirius," Remus says pressing another hard kiss to his forehead. "And even if you were, it's okay. I'm a strong believer that things will get better."

"When you'd get so wise, Remus?"

"Always have been. Besides, I'm not going to let you sit here and brood by yourself. It's not good for you."

Another few moments of silence.

"Thanks, Remus," Sirius says, putting down his cup. He presses his lips to Remus'. "My hero," he says dryly as he pulls away.

Remus stands up and pulls Sirius up, too, their blankets falling to the floor.

"You should go to work. You have the night shift, right?" Remus reasons. Sirius looks better. Happier, at least a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess," Sirius says, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Don't get too caught up in yourself there," Remus warns Sirius, biting his lip.

"Well, I'll need your luck. Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of tradition, right?" he says, a smile playing on his lips.

"A tradition? Since when?" Remus asks, stepping closer to him.

"Since now," Sirius says closing the gap and touching their lips together.

"Good tradition," Remus says, pulling away. "But you really do have to go to work."

* * *

 _for:_

 _writing club [liza's loves - between the sheets - being cuddled; character appreciation - devoted husband; disney - a whole new world - a date that they don't want to end; showtime - dancing through life - "it's clear we deserve each other"; days of the month - write about a married couple; buttons - remus lupin, "you can't hide forever", neck; book club - glen - remus, wise, mentor; lyric alley - "that things will get better"; restriction of the month - no hogwarts houses; jenny's jovial questions - "hard work never killed anybody, but I figure, why take the chance?"]_

 _serpent day [hopi rattlesnake - fragile]_

 _insane house comp [brood]_

 _gobstones [yellow - nurturing; goal; "i'm not surprised"]_

 _scavenger hunt [a family fic]_

 _library lovers [pjo - "don't feel bad, i'm usually about to die", hero, "don't i get a kiss for luck? it's kind of tradition, right?"]_

 _assignment 3 [arts and crafts - task 2 - character enjoying a warm blanket]_


End file.
